


Passionate

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: AC4 Black Flag - Fandom, Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC4 Black Flag, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Charles Vane - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, charles vane x reader - Freeform, modern day AU, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Charles Vane and reader have been in a relationship for quite some time. They share a shower together one morning. Hot and steamy (pun intended) times happen.





	Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez. (This is also modern day AU. I’ve just got this feeling that Vane has a thing for shower sex. I had to write this!)

I’ve been used to waking up around noon, but today was different. When I had looked at the clock, it was 9:15. “Early.” I thought. I actually felt rested, which was very unlike me most days.

But the previous night, Charles had surprised me with a date night. He took us to dinner first, not to anywhere fancy, but that’s alright with me. I adore spending time with him no matter where it is or what we’re doing.

It was a mom and pop diner run by a lovely elderly couple. We were regulars and had gotten to know the couple who ran the place pretty well. Charles and I looked up to the couple; If we had an issue, they were willing to help. Not to mention, they’re a lovely couple and very supportive of each other.

One night, when he and I had first started dating almost two years ago, the couple had come over to us and asked how long we had been together. “Three months,” Vane answered. He reached across the table and held my hand and smiled.

It was slow that night. They sat with us and adored our relationship and admitted how they enjoy seeing couples, friends, families, going out to have a meal together. I remember that I had asked how long they had been together, and the woman, Cassie, answered, “Fifty years,” with a warm smile. They were in their seventies, they told us, but they didn’t look such an age.

“That’s quite a long time. I aim to be with Y/N for that long, if not longer.”

I blushed and giggled a bit, thinking, “Hun, you’re forty, which is eighteen years older than I am. But it can happen.” I nodded my head though, agreeing with him. He’s a sweet man, but that was one of the (many) sweetest things he’s said.

After remembering this for a few minutes, I decided to fling my legs over the edge of the bed and get up. The morning chill ran down my spine, causing me to shiver and rub my arms in an attempt to warm up. It was winter and, being sensitive to the cold, I get chilly easily.

“A shower will help.” I think, and I made my way to the bathroom.

I turned the light on and closed the door, hoping to keep the heat from the shower in. I stripped of my pajamas and tossed the pants and shirt into the laundry basket. Turning the water on, I tested it with my hands and waited for it to heat up.

Again, winter time, and the pipes make the water colder for a few seconds longer. Finally, the water was hot enough and steam started to generate. I opened the shower curtains and stepped in. At first there was a shock of the water hitting my skin. But as I adjusted, and rather quickly, I spun around and soaked my hair and face under the stream. I grabbed for the shampoo and squirt a dollop into my palm. I still had my face under the shower head. I closed the cap and blindly reached for its spot on the shelf as I worked the shampoo into a lather on my hair.

Being a dumbass sometimes, I opened my eyes, which turned out to be a bad decision. Just as I did, a drop of shampoo had flung off my hair and into my right eye.

“Jesus! Jesus Chr-” I shouted as I hurried to wash my hair so I could rinse and finally relieve my eye from its Hell.

After cursing myself for another minute and trying to force myself to cry, I was done washing my hair. After half-ass rinsing my hair, I opened my eye wide and rinsed it. Then my eye decided to tear up. Of course! It provided extra relief, though.

When my eye felt better, or less sore and stingy, I rinsed my hair completely. With my eyes closed this time.

I cautiously opened my eyes this time all while feeling my hair to ensure there was no hidden shampoo, waiting for a chance to strike.

“Shit,” my eye watered again. It was still irritated, but this wasn’t the first time this had happened. It would sort itself out in no time. As usual after a shampoo to the eye incident, I knew that my eye was blood shot.

I made a reach for my Bahama floral scented body wash, one of my favorites. A blue soft and lathery soap that smelled of rain and tropical flowers.

Just as I was going to open it, I heard the door open. I figured it was Charles, but I figured that given the current time, it was too early for him to be awake and about. He sleeps until at least noon.

I put the bottle down on the shower shelf and peeked out the curtain, closing my eye briefly since it stung slightly with the contact of dry air. I saw, with my good eye, that it was indeed Vane who had entered. (I mean, I hoped it was him- he’s the only one with me. We live together!)

“Hey,” I greeted. “You’re up early.”

He looked over to me and nodded, “I know. I turned over half awake and went to pull you close. I noticed you weren’t in bed and I got sad, but then I heard the shower and decided to come say hi.”

I smiled. “You still sound and look tired though.”

He smiled back. “I am still a bit tired but I’ll be fine. Besides, after last night, I think I’m more than fine.”

Oh, right. After he mentioned that, the lingering slight ache between my legs reminded me of all we did after dinner.

He took us to an arcade. After a few hours of that, and plenty of flirting, we returned home. We almost didn’t make it in the door before we started removing each others clothing. It began in the living room on the couch. Slowly we made our way to the kitchen and he sat me on the counter and teased me for a bit. Eventually we made it to the bedroom. We had a long and eventful night. Every second of it was beautiful.

I blushed at his remark and how I remembered what we did. His voice does things to me. But his voice, in the morning or when he’s tired, does even more things to me. His eyes locked with mine.

“Are you still sore?” He wore a sympathetic look, a bit. He knew that I could take anything that he gave me, but he still liked to make sure I was fine.

“Eh, a bit but it isn’t anything that I’m not used to.” I said with a wink. I tucked back into the shower to continue.

I swear I heard him laugh.

After hearing what sounded like clothing falling onto the floor, I felt cool air rush into the shower as I noticed he was getting in.

I had begun to wash myself. My chest was lathered up in soap when I turned to him. He rested his hands on my waist, gathering small bubbles of soap and rubbed them across my skin.

As he worked his hands up my body, I returned the touch, taking a gentle hold of his muscular arms. Good Lord, his arms drive me crazy.

He’s much taller than me, by at least six inches. He leaned down and kissed me. Our tongues snaked together as his hands began to gather up suds and work their way to my breasts. He gently massaged the soap on my soft skin around my nipples, giving small pinches and pulls that made me whimper into the heated kisses.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. Vane’s eyes were darker, full of lust and affection.

“Would you like more, beautiful?” he asked me in that intense voice of his. I nodded my head, accepting his invitation.

“Turn around, sweetie.”

I did as he told me to. When I faced the shower head, the water rinsed away the suds. Charles reached his hands to my breasts again, messaging them eagerly.

Within no time, all soap that had been on me was then gone. I felt his cock hardening even more against my rear. My hands grabbed onto his as I grinded down on his member. I led one of his hands to my yearning clit. Knowing what I wanted, he toyed with it and I began to moan his name.

Letting his hand do the work, I reached my hand up to his neck and held him close. He placed kisses on my shoulder, some were open mouthed. Occasionally he just used his tongue to tease me, causing me to pant out his name in desperate want.

Knowing that he had thoroughly aroused me, he stopped his assault on my sensitive pearl and put his hands on my hips. Vane then turned me towards the shower wall, demanding, “You’d best put your hands on the wall, girl.”

I bent over, ever slightly, so that my rear was angled up for him, and put my hands on the wall.

I felt him grab his cock and he began to swipe it through my soaking folds, messaging my clit and the head of himself between my lips. This teasing of his soon had him panting and breathing heavy.

He planted his right hand on the wall next to me to keep his balance. I glanced back at him, taking in the glorious sight of his toned body with the water running down him, dripping off stray strands of hair.

Charles was fixated on the feeling of my arousal on him, his mouth was slightly agape as he panted and cursed. He looked at me, eyes locked with mine. “You ready, sweetie?”

I nodded, almost frantically, “Please, Charles. I want your dick inside of me.”

He listened and with a swift motion, he buried his length to the hilt, moaning my name and cursing at the feeling.

His length took my breath away, causing me to close my eyes and my mouth to hang open. I had moans caught in my throat. The sheer pleasure of him pounding into me had me at a loss, so the moans remained inside of me.

He pulled all the way out, then shoved himself back in with a gorgeous force. This movement brought out the moans, his name fell from my lips repeatedly.

“Charles. Charles. Oh my God, Charles!”

I couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes, for every time I did, or tried, they would close anyway. The pleasure was too much for me to focus on anything but feelings.

“Charles!!” I cried again, my voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

“I’ll never get over how you yell my name when I’m balls deep in you.” He growled into my ear, right next to me. I felt his chest on my back, his left hand gripped onto my hip to keep me in place.

“Say my name again, Y/N. Say it.”

His voice alone, saying anything, always got me going.

“Charles! Oh my God, Vane!”

“That’s. My. Girl.” He gave a hard and slow thrust with every word. The sound of skin against skin, his rumbly voice, and my moans filled the room.

He picked up the pace once more. An animalistic grunt came from within his chest and escaped his lips. Our moans soon were synched.

The sensation of his cock, sliding in and out of me, had my head spinning.

He brought his hand down from the wall and to my clit. He rubbed harsh circles around it. I cried out at the pleasure loudly, to which he gave a deep laugh, pleased with himself.

“Cum on me, Y/N. Cum on my cock for me.”

One, two, three more thrusts and I was cumming.

“Vane! Jes- Christ! Charles!” I moaned and yelled his name through my climax.

My cries of euphoria and my walls clenching around him made him lose it. His pace no longer had any rhythm and he was even more of a moaning, panting mess. Curses and groans fell from his lips with every movement he made.

“W-where do you want it, girl?” he asked, hardly able to speak clearly.

I tried to answer him through my post orgasm bliss and my moans. “On- on my ass. Please, Charles. Cum on me, baby.”

He gave a few more thrusts, one rough and three lingering, slower thrusts. He pulled out and jerked himself a few pumps until he came onto my ass and lower back.

“Fuck, Y/N. Goddamn. Fuck…” He groaned at the feeling of his release.

He held onto my hips for a while to steady himself, also taking in the sight of his cum on me. He made a delighted laugh-moan noise before speaking.

“Let’s get you cleaned.”


End file.
